


Tainted Love

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose and Brock betray each other, and what happens after is really no surprise.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 3





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when season 11 was on lmao

'hey babe imma be working late tonite' Jose awaited his husband's reply, heart racing.

'Ok sweetheart, I'll stay up for you' Instead of working, Jose was actually going to another Grindr hookup like he had done so many times before. He felt horrible for cheating, but his husband Brock just wasn't satisfying him in bed.

~

"My roommate isn't gonna be home til late, wanna come over?"

"Sure Brock, I'll be right over." Little did Jose know, Brock was also cheating on him. A whole fucking lot. He had the same reason as Jose; not getting satisfaction in the bedroom.

~

Jose came with a loud moan as his hookup... what was his name again? railed him in the back of his Honda Civic. The guy pulled out and Jose lit up a Black and Mild, smoking it quickly before putting his clothes on. The guy drove Jose back to his car and Jose got out when they arrived.

"Thanks for that Jose. See you soon?" Jose nodded.

"Mhm." Jose got in his car and sped home, not wanting to be home too late.

~

"Oh god, harder! I'm so fucking close," Brock screamed as his hook up pounded him from the back.

"Hello, hello, hello, I'm hone!" Brock's eyes widened as he heard Jose's loud, raspy voice.

"F-fuck, my roommate's home, sneak out of the window." Brock said as he got up and frantically put on his clothes/

"Okay, see you sometime?" Brock quickly nodded and hurried the man out of the window. Thank goodness their house was a single story, Brock thou-

"Babe! You're home earlier than I thought," Brock said, out of breath as Jose eyed him up and down.

"Yeah... who's that parked out front." Brock shugged.

"I don't know. How was work?" Jose sighed.

"Same old, same old." Brock nodded, and Jose sniffed a few times.

"You smell cologne up in here?" Brock sniffed and looked around.

"Nope." Jose slowly nodded and put his messenger bag down and took his glasses off. Suddenly, Brock's phone went off and Jose's heart sank.

"That's a Grindr notification." Brock raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know that?" Jose thought quickly.

"Dane got that app." Brock scoffed.

"Tell me the truth Jose." Hearing those words made Jose snap.

"Show me your phone." Brock shook his head no.

"SHOW ME YOUR FUCKING PHONE BROCK." Brock rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone, handing it to Jose.

"Why you got Grindr and who the fuck these dudes are?" Brock crossed his arms.

"May I please see your phone now?" Jose went into his bag and grabbed his phone, throwing it at Brock. Brock scrolled through it and nodded.

"I know it. I knew you were cheating on me." Jose huffed out a laugh.

"Like you haven't been you fucking asshole?" Brock pressed his lips together and looked down before looking back into Jose's eyes.

"We need to get a divorce." Jose felt panic rising in his chest. He didn't want this, he never wanted this!

"No, please no, I love you!" Jose said, voice weak and shaky.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done this."

-

Jose cried and balled as he signed the divorce papers.

"I loved you Jose, I really did." Jose sniffled and let out a pathetic sob.

"I still love you Brock," Jose pitifully cried out. Brock merely looked at Jose before walking away, leaving him on his own.

-

Brock and Jose were in court finalizing their divorce when Jose lost it. He was a fucking mess while Brock was stone-cold stoic. After everything was said and done, Jose sat on the stairs outside of the court house and lit up a cigarette.

"Smoking is gross," Brock said and sat down next to Jose.

"Why you acting so high and mighty, you cheated on me too." Jose retorted and Brock rolled his eyes. Jose wiped away the remaining tears on his cheeks and took an incredibly long drag. Brock sighed and crossed his arms, shaking in the cold.

"I guess we can still be friends, right?" Asked Brock and Jose thought for a moment.

"I don't know."

-

Several months later, Jose was dating and hooking up with countless guys and girls left and right. Jose ended up getting together with Dane - the sex was amazing but there just wasn't chemistry like he and Brock had.

"Fuck me!" Jose cried out as he ride Dane at a quick pace. They came at the same time and Jose got off Dane and lied down next to him.

"Jose?" Jose looked over at Dane.

"What up?" Dane bit his lip.

"I think I'm in love with you." Jose internally groaned. He barely liked Dane, let alone love him. Jose was only dating Dane to get over Brock.

"Yeah... Imma take a shower." Jose got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped in and let the hot water run down his back. What the fuck am I doing? Jose thought to himself.

~

Brock was scrolling through pictures of him and Jose on his phone and his his chest tightened and his heart felt heavy.

"Babe?" Brock's phone nearly flew out of his hand as the delicate voice called out the pet name.

"Yes Blair?" His new girlfriend, Blair, held up a pregnancy test and bit her thin lip.

"I'm pregnant." Brock groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is it mine?" Blair scoffed.

"Of course it is, I'm not a fucking slut!" She stormed off and Brock took a deep breath. FUCK!

~

"Jose was out to dinner with Dane when his phone rang. He looked at it and it was none other than Brock. Jose excused himself from the table and went outside.

"Brock?"

"Oh Jose, thank god. Okay so my new girlfriend is pregnant and it's mine, what should I do?" Jose pursed his lips and let out a breath through his nose. He should've known Brock only called him because he need his help.

"Abortion." Jose hung up and went back to the table.

"Who was that?" Dane asked.

"A friend of mine but I told her I was with you." Dane nodded and they both got back to their meals.

-

Jose didn't hear from Brock until nine fucking months later to a tee. He got a text at two in the morning, just after he was falling asleep.

'Blair just gave birth'

'I'm a dad!' Jose rubbed his eyes and yawned before responding.

'good 4 u'

'We got married a few months ago, sorry I didn't tell you' Jose felt his heart break all over again. He was already getting and married and having a kid this soon? Jose plugged his phone in and tried to go back to sleep, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to get a wink.

~

"Say hi to the camera Aquaria!"

"Hi daddy!" Brock was filming his daughter Aquaria, who was already five years old; Brock couldn't believe how quickly time flew by.

"Mama!" Aquaria ran over to Blair and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Blair smiled, her heart fond and happy. He handed his phone to Blair and stretched his arms up.

"I'm gonna go to Starbucks, do you want anything?" Blair shook her head.

"No thank you honey." Brock nodded and grabbed his car keys and hopped in their shared minivan. The drive there was fast, and when he entered the coffee shop his heart stopped. Jose was sitting at a table inside all alone. Brock ordered and once he got his drink he walked over to Jose.

"Hey!" Jose looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Brock!" He got up and gave his ex husband a long hug.

"How's life been?" Jose asked.

"Never been better. How about yours?" Jose shrugged.

"Can't complain." Brock sat down across from Jose and stared at him.

"You look great." Jose smiled at the compliment.

"So do you." Brock smiled too and stood up.

"Do you wanna come over to meet me wife and daughter?" Those words shredded Jose's heart and he shook his head no.

"I don't wanna impose. Text me, okay?" Brock nodded.

"Sure thing. See you around."

~

"Fuck you Dane, I never even liked you!: Jose screamed, having just found Dane having sex. In Jose's own bed!

"Fuck you too douche bag, I'm done!" Dane grabbed his stupid suitcase and gathered his stupid belongings before running out of Jose's tiny apartment and hopping in his stupid car. Jose collected the sheets and threw them in the washing machine, wanting to get the smell of sex, cum, and cologne out of them. He went back to his small room and got a text from Brock.

'Blair's out of town, wanna come over?' Jose snorted out a laugh. Really Brock?

'fasho, i'll b rite over' Jose was already wearing his tattered, worn out Vans so he grabbed his threadbare backpack and got into his car and drove to his old house. He was pissed that Brock got the house, considering how Jose bought it himself and paid all the bills. The drive over was half an hour and Jose took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Jose! Come in, come in." Brock ushered Jose into the godforsaken house and they sat on the familiar sofa in the living room.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"You got Redbull and Grey Goose?" Brook chuckled and shook his head.

"We have apple juice, milk, and water." Jose shuddered in disgust.

"I'm actually good, thanks." Jose heard little footsteps running towards them and a cheerful blonde girl appeared.

"Daddy, daddy!" She jumped into Brock's lap and kissed Brock on the cheek.

"Who is this?" The girl asked as she pointed at Jose.

"This is my friend Jose. Can you say 'hi Jose'?" The girl nodded.

"Hi Jose!" Jose smiled kindly and waved at her.

"Can you tell Jose your name?"

"I'm Aqua and I'm five, I'm a big girl!" Jose softly laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Aqua." She crawled off of Brock's lap and ran away.

"Byeee!" She screamed and disappeared into another room. She was absolutely adorable and a part of Jose envied Brock for having such a sweet child.

"She's so cute," Jose said with a smile.

"She's a handful." Brock said with a laugh.

"Sooo why you want me to come over?" Brock sighed.

"I miss you Jose. Like, I really miss you. A lot." Jose bit his lip.

"Then why you divorced me?" Brock rested his head against the couch and huffed out a breath.

"I'm an idiot. I realized I was the second I married Blair. I wanna try things again with you." Before Jose could reply, Brock leaned over and softly kissed him.

"Brock, we can't," Jose gently said as he pulled away.

"You married and you got a kid."

"I can divorce Blair and get custody of Aquaria, that way we can be together and be a real family." Jose shook his head.

"Don't do that to your wife." Brock felt tears coming to his eyes and he blinked them away.

"Maybe we can just... see each other on the down low." Jose thought for more than a moment before responding.

"See each other in what way?" Jose asked and Brock scooted closer to him. He trailed his fingers down Jose's tattooed chest and stomach down to in between his legs and Jose's heart stopped as Brock palmed Jose though his jeans. His breath hitched when Brock undid Jose's button and zipper and grazed his fingers over the head of his dick through his underwear, feeling a wet spot forming. Brock got on his knees in front of Jose and took him out of his boxers.

Jose moaned and gripped the arm of the couch as Brock stroked his hardening dick before quickly replacing his hand with his mouth. Brock swirled his tongue around Jose's tip and took him all the way in. He deep throated Jose and played with his balls, intensifying Jose's pleasure. Jose bucked his hips up, shoving his cock farther into Brock's mouth and Brock took it like a pro.

Suddenly, Jose's moans became louder and his breathing became ragged and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came. His whole body was still as his orgasm took control of him. Brock swallowed all of his warm, sticky cum with ease and got off of Jose's dick with a 'pop'. Jose, breathing heavily, put himself away just in time as Aquaria ran back into the living room. She sat closely next to Jose and clung on his arm, kissing the dewy, tan skin.

"I like you Jose!" Jose looked at Brock and they both smiled.

"I like you too, Aqua."

-

And so it went on like that for years. Blow jobs in the bathroom, quickies at clubs. Brock and Jose eventually parted ways, but they never stopped loving each other. They would love each other always and forever.


End file.
